The present invention is in the technical field of medical imaging, including, for example, mobile computed tomography and magnetic resonance imaging devices.
Conventional computed tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance (MR) imaging devices, are typically either immovable or exceedingly difficult to transport and consist of multiple components including the imaging gantry and a separate imaging table. It is difficult to move these devices throughout a hospital because they have not been designed to fit though standard hallways and the imaging table top is unusable or unfit for procedures other than standard diagnostic imaging or do not allow imaging with the patient in a sitting position. In addition, a separate single procedure specific table top is generally indexed to translate into and out of the imaging device throughout a procedure thus limiting its practical applications beyond diagnostic imaging. Moving such devices typically requires several strong persons, or a sturdy wheeled vehicle such as a reinforced wagon or hand cart. The difficulties of moving such a device throughout a hospital or office are multiplied when the device needs to be moved from one floor to another. Further, it is not an uncommon experience to realize that the device cannot pass through the doorway without its widening. Further, the devices cannot readily be moved from spot to spot once inside a room.